Melodies of Life
by BandGeek99
Summary: A year of seperation has taken its toll on the lives of Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. Kyoru songfic to "Melodies of Life" FFIX theme . Rated for discussion of suicide. Yes, suicide.


Melodies of Life – by BandGeek99

**BandGeek99: Yay! Another Kyoru!!**

**Depthmon: Don't you ever get tired of writing these things?**

**BG: Nope! *beams***

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: *listening to song* Aru, this song is weird, aru.**

**BG: How can you say that? It's so beautiful! The melody is so pretty, it's wicked J-Pop!!**

**Depthmon: Except it's written in English.**

**BG: Well… yeah.**

**TDCFH: It sounds familiar, aru.**

**BG: It's the love theme from Final Fantasy IX. I was playing it once in my sister's room while she was in Boston or something and I found one of her old CD's and this song was on it. I loved it the moment I heard it.**

**TDCFH: So… you're a gamer, aru?**

**BG: No. Not really. I never got past the ice caves on that game cuz our PlayStation2 broke and I couldn't find the memory card.**

**Depthmon: *dripping with sarcasm* Pity.**

**BG: *glare* KENNY!**

**Kenny: *pops in the doorway* You called, mighty authoress?**

**BG: *still glaring at Depthmon* Do the muse disclaimer speech.**

**Kenny: *grinning* Right-o! BandGeek doesn't own Fruits Basket, though she wishes she did cuz Kyo is a sexy beasty. Anyway, the song is property of Nobuo Uematsu, called "Melodies of Life". LATERZ!! *disappears into thin air***

**BG: *still glaring at Depthmon* Enjoy. Oh. And sorry about all the swears. Cuz… It's Kyo. He wouldn't be Kyo if he didn't curse.**

**000**

**In loving memory of Jaiden T. We'll always remember you.**

**000**

It's been a year since he was taken from her. A year since confessions were made, love was found. Something made her think of the saying "The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away."

Tohru Honda still remembered the night when it happened. She was cooking supper with Kyo, who was trying to spoon spaghetti sauce into the Dutch oven. His hands were shaking and when she asked him why, he told her that the next day was graduation.

The rest was almost a blur. She remembered crying, sobbing to him that she loved him more than anything, like she told him before, and didn't want him to go. And she remembered him kissing her, telling her he was sorry, and he never was really disillusioned. He loved her back, but he'd been too afraid of Akito, the head of the family, to actually admit it.

But the next day he was gone. Vanished, never to be seen again. And her world was plunged into darkness.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.  
_

For months she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Hana and Uo. Her heart was broken into pieces until she found a stray marmalade cat. Being Tohru, of course, she had to adopt it and she named it Kyon, in honor of her missing lover. It was the day she started to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and broken life.

_  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.  
_

Funny, how so much could change in one year. She graduated from high school and was taking night classes at a culinary academy. She still refused to date anyone, but she learned that Akito was dying, and there was a good chance Kyo would be set free. Of course, she wasn't thrilled the head of the Sohmas could soon be dead, but she was hopeful at the prospect of a chance with Kyo-kun.

But when she went to sleep, he was already there. Reaching out, calling her name. Memories showed themselves in her head and she clung to them desperately, as if it would bring him back.

_  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.  
_

He took her away from this world, she realized, and into some kind of alternate reality. It was always pleasant when she was with him, whether it was in real life or in her dreams. His voice, tenor and strong, rang out in her head, and his face, orange hair partially obscuring his the eyes that told his story of isolation, was as clear as if he really was standing in front of her. Damn, she missed him.

_  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.  
_

Kyo Sohma sat alone in his room. His once tan skin was pale from the lack of sunlight and his heart was eternally in pain. How did Kazuma's grandfather live like this? Life without love when it was so clearly there. Life locked up in a cage had started driving the redhead insane.

_Tohru…_ Just her name sent chills up his spine. _Dammit,_ he thought. _Why was it me who was cursed with the cat's place? Stupid zodiac…_ He slumped against the south wall of the confinement quarters and ran his hands through his hair and thought of everything he'd hoped for in the past. A future in the world, even though he knew it was pointless for someone in his place. Someone who'd been ostracized all his life and highly trained in martial arts would certainly not do well in the business world.

When graduation rolled around, he'd no choice but to confess his love to Tohru, the ditzy brunette who saved his soul, and give up his dreams. Goodbye, college. Goodbye, being a shishou, a fighting master. Goodbye to her. And mostly goodbye the person he once was.

Solitary confinement was not good for a nineteen year old boy. His room in the Main House was only ten by ten feet, smaller than his bedroom at his cousin Shigure's home. Kyo's head began playing tricks on him. He dreamed that Hatori, his older cousin, came to him once and told him he might be released soon. He dreamed that Tohru hadn't given up on him. He dreamed of a lot of things, none of which he thought would come to fruitition.

_  
So far and away, see the bird as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.  
_

Tohru… Kyo wondered if Hatori had erased her memories of Sohma. It was likely, knowing the head of the family, Akito, who was merciless and condemned Kyo to solitude.

The girl's face was so clear in his mind. Pale skin, gorgeous blue eyes, and brown hair. Her sunny but vague disposition was still there, as well, evident in her smile and in her actions. Somehow, even in his head, she was still perfect.

_Damn this Zodiac curse,_ he thought, seriously pissed off. Even though he'd been freed, he was still forced into incarceration. _Damn the curse and damn fate! Damn it to Hell! Of all the things God has to do to me… it's this… Finding her. And then taking her away._ There was that stupid saying, mocking him. "The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away."

_  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
_

Two broken hearts tessellated. The day Akito – grudgingly – decided to set Kyo free once more before she became too weak to control the family. Of course, neither Kyo nor Tohru knew. That would wait, Akito decided, until Kyo's twentieth birthday.

_  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.  
_

Suicide seemed like a good plan to them both, after a year. Of course, it was a sin. Tohru could never abandon her friends and the people who so kindly took her in, Shigure Sohma and his cousin Yuki Sohma. She needed to live for them, and to keep Kyo with them in all that she did. And Kyo lived because she would have wanted him to. But they both knew if they went, the other would carry on.

_  
If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of life,  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember._

As long as they remembered.

000

"Kyo's coming home!" Shigure sang, running into this house.

Tohru looked up from her cookbook. "Really?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Yes! I just came from the main house and Haa-kun told me!" the dark haired author ranted, skipping about the house in his traditional robes, waving a pen in his hand. "We'll have our little Kyonkichi back in a few months!"

Tohru excused herself and climbed up the roof, the place she and Kyo sought refuge from the world. When she was certain she was alone, she broke down in heavy sobs. But this time, though they were for Kyo, they were tears of joy, rather than remorse.

000

Kyo was asleep on the futon in corner, as he so often was these days. Eating and sleeping. That's how his life was. Well, not so much the former as the latter, but still.

The door slid open and banged on the wall, waking the former cat from his slumber. "Where's the fire?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes in a sad attempt to get his eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar sunlight.

"Kyo," a deep, monotonous voice said, "you'd better get packing."

"Hatori?" the nineteen year old asked sleepily.

"Yes. Get packing," the twenty-something-year-old repeated and entered the tiny room.

"Why? Are they moving me to another room?" the redhead inquired, sitting up straight and stretching his legs, a feat which proved difficult in the cramped living space.

"No. You get to go home. Back to Shigure's, I suppose."

"Wha-"

"Akito has decided to let you return," the doctor said, his good eye giving Kyo a warm look. "To be frank, I'm glad. Tohru-san's been missing you." He stepped back out the door, leaving it ajar. "Bye, Kyo!" he called over his shoulder and Kyo sat in silence, stunned at what just happened.

He was going home.

Home. Where he belonged.

**000**

**Done. Messy little drabble type fic that I really wanted to write because I just thought the song fit and I really didn't think that Kyo's fate was fair. Poor guy's being locked up because he's possessed by the spirit of the cat from the Zodiac legend. *sighs* Poor boy… and poor Tohru! The love of her life being stripped away? How depressing. Anyway, I hoped you liked it!!**


End file.
